A different beginning
by hrisi292
Summary: I don't know what to say about this but review. Cover Image from FireWithinMidnight.
1. Different beginning

**AN:** **PLEASE READ** **! In case there is something I can do to make my writing style better, please review.**

 **Ghost Zone. Ghost Prison**

Bullet entered into Walker's office. 'Walker there is a man made portal in sector 71.'

' Is it activated?' _This will be the second manmade portal. Every ghost in the Ghost Zone knows better than to try to break my rules. I let him have the portal because the ghosts fears him just as much as they fear the consequences of breaking my rules this time I don't know if it is another powerful halfa or not._

'Not yet.' These two words were enough to anger and calm Walker at the same time. They made him stop and think carefully.

'Bullet order Selen to send her team and keep an eye on the portal. I want to be the first one informed when it is opened. Get Wolf here and tell him to be ready to open a hole to sector 71. Am I clear?'

Bullet nodded and left to fulfill his superior's orders.

 **Living World. Fenton Works**

A few days later

'Danny aren't you curious what is beyond the portal? About the different new things you can see there?'

'Yes I am but mum and dad said that it is dangerous and not working.' Said Danny

'Then you might be able to repair it. Imagine your parents coming down and seeing you and the just repaired portal. They will be ecstatic. Then they will let you research ghosts. I know that this is your dream.'

'You are right Sam. Also I'll finally be able to see if they are what mum and dad said they are.'

Danny put on the protective suit and put off the sticker shaped like his dad's face. He looked at himself in the mirror ( I don't know why they keep it there sooo whatever ) and he saw a 14 years old boy with black spiky hair and blue eyes. The suit was skin-tight mainly black with white belt, gloves, collar and boots.(remember Dark Danny or as I and other people call him Dan Phantom's costume don't know how it is called looks like well it is something like that) He loves his suit more than anything else he wears because it just feels right, as if it is made for him.

Danny went into the portal to see what he needs in order to repair it but he tripped over some wires. He supported himself to the wall but while doing that he pushed the ON button. Obviously his father had installed it INSIDE the portal. Electricity and Ectoplasm ran through the portal AND Danny. He was in so intense pain that the only thing he could do is scream.

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH...'

 **Meanwhile:**

Jack and Maddie Fenton were preparing lunch. 'Jack what do you think went wrong with the portal?'

'I have no idea Mads. Whatever it is I'll find the problem and repair the portal.'

Later when they were about to declare that lunch is ready they heard Danny's scream.

' _Gasp_ that was Danny. His scream came from the laboratory. Let's check him out.'

 **Ghost Zone. Ghost Prison**

Selen's voice was heard in Walker's office shaked and strong 'Walker. The portal is activating! What d-

'Stay there and wait for us. Wolf! Open the portal! Now!'

Wolf came in his office. He extended his claws and swinged them. The air ripped and there was a green hole filled with energy. After a few seconds they were in sector 71.

'We will wait thirty seconds after it opens fully to enter the Living World. Questions? None? Okay then.'

 **Meanwhile**

Danny has never known so intense pain that the only thing he could do is scream. Was it the electricity or the ectoplasm? No! It was Death! Who knew that death was so painful? As he was dying his skin became green,his eyes turned red and he's got a pair of fangs now.

Four seconds later the pain ended and he dropped to the ground dead. His parents had came in the laboratory seconds before the portal killed Danny.

' _*Gasp*_ Danny! No!' Maddie shouted when they saw what was happening to him. Sam and Tucker were stuporous and they could not move or say anything at all while Jazz wasn't at home at all. Maddie's scream drove out Danny's friends from their stupor. What they saw when the scream of the death ended they didn't see the boy they grow up to know but a ghost with Danny's body building, black hair, red eyes, green skin, fangs and white'o'black suit.

Seconds later Walker and his officers entered the Living World. The first thing Walker saw was Danny Phantom the new formed ghost.

 _'What is this ghost boy doing here? Selen said that there had been a terrible scream. Perhaps that scream was his. If that is true then he was human a minute ago. Poor boy. If I take him the ghosts will think that I am becoming soft. But if I leave him here the ghost hunters will study him. I know how cruel they can be towards the deed. * GROAN * I obviously have to take him with me.'_

Walker leaned towards Danny and took him ' Secure the humans overload the portal and leave this place. Wolf will take care of the leaving part.' And with that the warden left towards his home. He stucked his head through the portal and added ' Oh and Selen. I expect your report about this mission.' Now he is really gone.

'You heard the boss.' An all hell broke loose ( I always wanted to write this). Jake knew what will happen when the portal overloads so he made Sam and Tucker take their bags and leave. Jack and Maddie were made to pack themselves and Jazz some luggage and leave their home.

After that Jake overloaded the portal Wolf opened the hole to the GZ and the seven ghosts went home.

 **AN: I hope you like it. First published fanfic ever. I'll write a few more chapters. Wait for them.**


	2. The beginning of an afterlife

**AN:** **PLEASE READ** **! Thank you** _ **Kimera20**_ **,** _ **JacobPhantom**_ **,** _ **Disney642**_ **and** _ **89**_ **for your reviews.** **Here is next chapter of my fanfic. I hope you like it.**

 **Danny's pov**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I was cold. Very very cold. Next thing was that I was laying on a comfortable bed. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a white room with a nice brown bookshelf, three chairs and a desk but the thing which was unusual was the glow. JJ EVERYTHING WAS SOFTLY GLOWING. INCLUDING ME. Soon after I woke up a man entered the room. He was wearing a white suit and white hat and strangely enough he has white skin and pure green eyes.

'You are finally awake.' It was more a statement then a question.

'Yes, I am. Who are you?'

'I am Walker. '

'I am Danny. Uhh. Where am I?'

'You are in my guest room. In my home.'

'Which is where?'

'In the Ghost Zone.' _This guy must be kidding. This can't be the Ghost Zone. If I am here, then why I am not suffocating? Mum told me that human can't breathe in the GZ because there is too much ectoplasm in the air. Then why I can breathe? Am... Am I a ghost?_

'Am I a ghost?' I looked in his eyes and I saw that he pitied me for what I have been through.

'Yes.' His answer was so quiet that I had to concentrate to hear it.

'How did you know that you are a ghost now?'

'My parents are ghost hunters. They have taught me everything they know with the hope that I will become a ghost hunter as well. But I didn't. That I was taught how to be one doesn't mean that I am or I will be one. I didn't like what I was supposed to do.'

His face was unreadable so I assumed that I should change the subject.

'Why you took me here?' Walker blinked a few times before he opened and closed his mouth a few times as if he was unsure what to say.

'You are different from everyone I have ever met. As for your question, I took you because that place was too dangerous for a new formed ghost like you. If fact you were unconscious for three days boy.'

'You know my name. Why aren't you using it?'

'Because that is your human name, not your ghost name. For example "Walker" is my ghost name but my human name was John Sullivan. So what will be your Ghost name?'

I tough for a few minutes and choose.

'My ghost name will be Danny Phantom.'

'Not bad kid. Not bad Phantom.'

 **A Few Days Later**

'Now that you are strong enough you can start to master your ghost powers. I will help you with the basic and the formations. After that you will search for a lair.' explained Walker.

'And after that?'

'You will live your afterlife.'

'There must be something interesting to do.'

'You could explore the zone. Find a job related to your obsession.'

'That will be a problem. I don't know what is my obsession.'

'You don't? How is that possible? Every ghost have an obsession. I guess I could try to help you find your obsession.'

'Thank you. I don't know how to repay you for everything Walker. ' I replied with a wide smile.

I couldn't believe how much he had helped me. First he had saved me, then nursed me to health and now he will train me and help me to find my lair and obsession.

'Let's get started then.'

 **Tomorrow**

'First flying. Let me show you and then try to concentrate and copy me.'

He started hovering gently. I did my best to copy him but I couldn't hover steadily and I almost fell when my legs disappeared and on their place was a tail. I did the most normal thing someone in my situation would do. I panicked, lost concentration and started falling. I didn't know that I was twenty meters above the ground but when I started falling I found out how high I was. I thought that I will die but before I feel to the ground Walker caught me. I was so relieved when I felt his secure grip on my collar. I looked at my legs are they were normal.

'I saw what happened. Don't be afraid when this happens again. It means that you are gifted with special abilities. Also every ghost with spectral tail is known to be faster then the ghosts without one. So unless you want to try flying again we are done for today.'

I though a lot and I decided.

'I could try again, please.'

Walker nodded and I tried flying again. My legs formed in spectral tail again. This time I didn't freak out. I floated at one place and looked down at Walker for instructions. I wasn't afraid of heights and wasn't going to be any time saw that I wasn't afraid from the heights.

'Try to move around. Can you do that?'

I nodded and concentrated on the felling of flying and I tried to move slowly forward. I did it. I moved like a ghost taking a _flight_ in the park or whatever they have(pun?). I felt like a was made to be in the air. I took a few turns, then I speed up. I became more and more confident about my ability to fly. I looked down at my guardian and I saw that he was amused and proud.

'Um. How do I go back to the ground?'

Ha laughed. 'Concentrate on your goal Phantom.'

I gulped and did so. It took me just as much time to get down as getting up.

'I think that this is enough for today. ... Danny, I was wondering if you want to come with me to work? It is _Take somebody with yourself_ day and -'

'I'D LOVE TO.'

'Hahah. Very well kid.'

 **Meanwhile**

 **(a few days ago)**

'He took Danny.' This was the first pp thing Sam realized since _Fenton Works_ exploded. She was so shocked that all she could do is stare at the place where her friend's home was. Even when the police show up, Sam could only hear and see Danny after he went into the portal until that unknown ghost took him.

When she was in her room she realized one thing.'It's my fault.' she whispered.

 **With the Fentons**

Maddie, Jack and Jazz have been traveling to Madison, Wisconsin, where Vlad Masters A.K.A. Vlad Plasmius because their home was blown to pieces.

Jazz was furious. Her parents let her baby brother go into the portal and die AND let seven ghosts evacuate them and blow it. But she was exited because they were going to her parents' college friend, Vlad Masters. Vlad Masters as in Vlad Masters one of the most rich and powerful men in the world. But still, she was furious.

 **Later**

Vlad Plasmius was furious. As for why, nobody knows except for Skulker, his friend and employee. Vlad was furious because Daniel Fenton died in an explosion while his parents and sister were able to evacuate the building.

 ***CRASH***

Ops. Furious is an understatement.

Also his plans to kill Jack and make Maddie and Danny his wife and son were thrown out of the window. As for Jazz, who cares about know-it-all little annoying girls? Well, not Vlad, that's who. Oh, Daniel, Vlad's little, perfect, precious boy. With little ectoplasm infused in his DNA and he was going to be a halfa, just like Vlad. But nooo he had to be left to die as if he doesn't matter.

You can't imagine Skulker's surprise when he saw what a mess is the laboratory in.

'Vlad, calm down. If you keep it up you will need a new lab.'

 ***CRASH*** * **ZAP***

Ok, this is annoying.

'You still can have the woman.-' Skulker was interrupted by an ecto-blast hitting in his armor, send by Plasmius.

'Yes I can but I want a son halfa as well. And adoption is NOT a possibility, Skulker. Oh, dear Maddie must be broken by the loss of her son. And who will pick up the pieces? Me! That's who. But I have to push Jack and Jazz out of the picture.' and Vlad's diabolical laugh spread across the mansion.

 **AN: Hope you like it(again).**

 **Is it me or it's longer than the previous chapter? Thank you (again)for your reviews.**

 **I think Walker is kinda OCC.**

 **Oh and I would appreciate it if you have a look at my poll.**


	3. Bring somebody with yourself to work Day

**AN: Thank you for your reviews and I am sorry that I took so long. In my defense I was reading other fanfics. TheRealThing, Ryuu842 and Archcommander Tenebros, are amazing writers. Blame them and the writer's block not me.**  
Ghost Zone. Ghost Prison.  
"...and this is my office. As I already told you, I'm the warden in this prison. Any questions?"  
"Yes, who is your second in command?"  
"Bullet."  
"You mean the ghost who looks like a hunter?"  
Walker walked behind his office and drew out a huge book and opened it at unknown page, murmured something under his breath and turned to Danny"Yes him. Come. We have work to do."  
"What work?"asked Danny. He already knew half of the rules book by heart and was doing his best to follow the rules he knew. So you can understand his curiosity.  
"The work from yesterday, to make sure that the new prisoners are send to their cells without accidents and of course: paperwork. Are you up to helping me out with all this?"  
"Yep." Danny answered and smiled up at Walker.  
He rufled Danny's hair"Let's go then, shall we?"  
"What is first?" asked Danny.  
"The new prisoners are first, then comes some paperwork, after that is the business left from yesterday and last but not least more paperwork. I hope it's not too much for you?" Walker half asked half joked.  
"After so long without anything to do I'm more than ready for some excitement." replied Danny.  
Walker nodded and led his charge to the first level, where the new prisoners are 'welcomed'. Bullet was waiting for them. The warden and his second in command nodded at each other as if they they are seeing the other for first time today. Danny followed the men in some strange room. In it's middle were three ghosts.  
"Name's Walker. Know it. Fear it. OBEY IT. I'm your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer and if necessary; your executioner!" Everyone in the room except Walker felt a shiver run down their spine. The poor ghost looked so freaked out by Walker that it took him all of his will power to not break down praying for his life-uuummm-afterlife.  
"What is your name ghost?!"  
"Jeson, sir." The poor ghost was shaking like a leaf.  
Walker turned to his second in command "Bullet why is he here?"  
Bullet and Danny gulped at the same time no matter that the question was towards Bullet not Danny.  
"He brought this thing from the living world."  
Danny was able to get a good look at the object and said "A telephone? Why would he need a telephone?"  
Bullet gulped because the question was asked towards him not the poor helpless ghost or Walker. And the warden acted as if the the boy was his new second in command.  
"Answer the question Jeson." Roared Walker.  
"Th-ha te-te-telephone-ne was for Te-te-technus.*gulp*Don't hurt me sir. I was only following orders." Answered Jeson.  
"His cell will be on level 6 for five hundred years." After he said that he left the room with Danny not far behind.  
Later, when he started with the paperwork with Danny organizing the finished documents, Walker said. "Danny, can you and Wulf run an errand for me?"  
"Yeah. What is it?"  
"I need to send a special letter but I can't trust Bullet especially after the last time. Can you and Wulf send it?"  
"Sure. Where we have to send it?"  
"Actually they are two letters. One to the Library and one to the Clock Tower."  
"Hand over the letters and we'll have them delivered."  
Walker smiled "I knew that I can count on you. There. Now go and do not waste a minute."  
Danny took the letters and left to find Wulf.  
I hope that I haven't made a mistake with sending him. I hope that he will be safe with Wulf.  
When Danny exited the warden's office he came face to face with Bullet. "Where can I find Wulf?" He asked without hesitation like every other fourteen year old child would.  
"He is outside." Answered Bullet in the same manner as Danny and knocked on the door and entered.  
Danny went outside and told Wulf about their task while using his limited Esperanto.  
"Let us go to Writer's first, shall we?"  
"Ok. Let's go." Danny already knew his way through the zone so he didn't need a map. Thirty minutes later they were in front of the library.  
"You go inside and give the letter."  
"No. You go."  
"Way I am going in. The last time I went in there the librarian threw me out and told me to never ever enter his library."  
"Oh. How about this? You knock I give the letter. That way none of us will have to go in."  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Wulf knocked on the giant doors and hid behind his partner. When Ghost Writer opened one of the doors he said, "What is it? I am in the middle of writing one of my best novels."  
Danny answered his question calmly, choosing to ignore the impolite tone, "Warden Walker send me and my partner to give you this letter." while making sure that he is handling over the correct letter.  
GW blinked, looked at the ghost in front of him then look at the letter in the boy's hand and looked back in Danny's eyes while taking the letter, "Thank you..."  
"Danny. Danny Phantom."  
"... Danny. I see that you and your... partner... have another letter to deliver. Who is it for if I may ask?" Writer spat the word partner with so much disgust that you will pity the poor word if you had heard him.  
"It is for some ghost called Clockwork. Why do you ask?"  
"Wait here. I have a letter and two books for him. Would you deliver them as well?" Ask the writer.  
"Sure. I don't see why not. Just be... fast." The writer had taken off to get the letter and books before Danny could finish his sentence. One minute later Danny and Wulf took off towards the Clock Tower.  
"OK. How do we get to the Clock Tower?"  
"He is more than likely expecting us so all we have to do is go near the forbidden region. He will show us the way."  
"Oh. Ok then. Lead the way Wulf."  
 **Meanwhile**  
When Walker was about the start the twelfth document Bullet entered the office and said, "The new prisoner is in his cell now."  
"Is there paperwork to be filled about his case?"  
"Only two pages. Should I fill them or bring them to you?"  
"Bring them here. I want you and your best men to get Technus. Am I clear?"  
"Yes, sir." And with that he left to fulfill the warden's orders.  
 **AN: I told you that there will be more about this. So one person for Dan-brother. Ok. But I will be a while before I will be able to include his as well. Also I hate the fact that I have to use copy'n'paste.**  
 **PbADB: Finally you finished the chapter. What took you so long.**  
 **I: When I started the chapter this chapter I got WB and that is not good. Then I read some ff from the authors I mentioned up there. After that I forced myself to write a bit and then came PbGM. Can you blame me?**  
 **PBs: No, I can't.**  
 **Dan: Why do you want to put me in this ff?**  
 **I: Because I feel like it? Anyway thank you for reading, reviewing, following and liking (is that a word?) this ff. Later.**


	4. BSWYTW part 2

**AN: ...**  
"So you want us to attack this fat man while he is with his family and kill him. Then you will show up guns blazing and kick our buts in the zone to look like a hero?" Asked one of the vultures.  
"Yes." _Why do I still keep them?_ The ecto vultures seem to always be able to prove themselves more annoying then he though. "I want him dead and the woman and her daughter unharmed. Is that clear?"  
"Yeah but when do we act?" Asked the vulture with glasses.  
"After three days. If there is something you need to aware of I'll let you know." His tone meant dismissed so they left as fast as possible. Plasmius felt a headache forming from all this ordeal. First Daniel died and is possibly a ghost. Then he had to pretend to be a friend to Jack. The fool was so happy to see him but that didn't last for long and Vlad found himself trying to cheer Jack even if he hated the two months older man. It just wasn't like him to be serious, sad and cold at the same time for a whole week. For the five years of being in the same dorm the half had NEVER seen Jack sad for more than a few hours. Never serious or cold as well.  
Later he had the chance to get to talk to ghost hunter. "Jack is everything, except the obvious, all right? I have never seen you like this for that long. I am concerned about you." Yes he hated him but his attitude got him worried. After all he had never seen Jack depressed for that long.  
Jack inhaled and said. "Vlad, it's my fault that Danny is dead. It's my fault that you had that ecto-acne in the first place. It took me thee years to forgive myself about what I did to you. Especially when they didn't let us visit you when you had been in a hospital all these years ago. If it took me so long to forgive myself about what I did to you then how will I be able to forgive myself for killing my own son?" He was sorry? He couldn't forgive himself for three years? That is new. Vlad blinked two times before everything settled in. His killed Daniel? How?  
"You killed your son. But how?"  
Jack signed and answered the question. "His friends told us that when he went inside he tripped over a wire and that in order to keep his balance he put his hand on the wall and pushed accidently an on button. The on button I installed. I'm asking myself something and hope that you can answer the question which was going through my head. How was I so stupid to let these things to happen?"  
"I... You said that he had an accident similar to mine. But I didn't die. Hmm. I would say that it must be the electricity but in his case it must have forged his DNA with ectoplasm and turn him in a halfa. But the real question is Why did he died?" He thought out loud.  
"I don't know. I really wish that I knew Vlad. I really do."  
"I don't know as well but I have a theory. I think that he died because of the ectoplasm. You know just as well as me how unpredictable it is."  
"Vlad, I was going to talk to you tonight but it won't hurt to tell you now. We are going back to Amity. Our house is rebuild and I don't want to abuse your hospitality."  
"Are you sure? You are not abusing my hospitality."  
"We have decided Vlad."  
Third-Jack leaves before Plasmius could put his plan in motion. He will have to tell the useless vultures to come to the mansion earlier than it was planned. In the end he will be the winner of this chess game. When he went over the plan after they had left he laughed like the bitter crazed up fruitloop he is.  
 **Ghost Zone. Ghost Prison.**  
Ok. Walker was annoyed. He had just went through quarter of the paperwork and had more on its way to the office. He couldn't trust Bullet anything except the easy things. And to think that's his 'Second in command' we are talking about. He had started as an reliable man twenty one years ago when Samon had so severe injuries that he had to retire. Samon had worked for Walker for at least forty years. He never failed to prove how reliable he was. While Bullet after his seventeenth year started to lose Walker's trust. He could have put someone else on his place but there was nobody reliable and responsive enough for the position.  
 _I really need a new second in command. Perhaps Danny will be a great second in command._  
Walker had went through one and third files when Bullet came to leave the new was left to his devices.  
After Bullet went outside he summoned Selen, Deablo, Jordan, Ferror, Jaxon and four officers and told them of their task. After they took the equipment they will need for taking Technus in, they took off towards the technology obsessed ghost's lair. Bullet knew where the techno ghost's lair is having escort him personally more than once.  
 **Somewhere**  
 _"Are you sure that you know where the Clock Tower is?"_  
 _"Yes young one, I do. Now keep a look at your watch. When it stops working stop at one place and tell me."_  
 _"OK Wulf."_ Danny and Wulf had been in the forbidden region for thirty minutes yet there was nothing which would even hint that they are close to the Clock Tower so Wulf decided to use the good ol' way: The Signs Of Time. Ten minutes later they found themselves in front of the Clock Tower.  
Meanwhile  
Clockwork wondered something. That was a quite rare and unfamiliar situation to him. He never wondered what to do. He always knew what was best for the timelines in his sector of the time universe. Thankfully he wasn't and never will be promoted to Time Universe Keeper. So he was looking through all of the possibilities which will come from his decision. Humm... That looks good. And it's with the biggest possibility to happen. 'So this is your choice Time Master.' Clockwork smiled knowingly as if he could hear me telling you this little story. He can't hear me, can he? Anyway he turned to the battled thermos settled on the pedestal and said, **"Time out."** He created a timeless bubble and set his plan in motion. Right after he ended the bubble Danny and Wulf showed up.  
 **AN:I AM SO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG. Wyaaaah. *sob* I want to thank all of you who followed, reviewed and liked my story.*sob* THANK YOU. ALL OF YOU.*sob* I hope that you like the chapter. Sorry(again).**  
 **PbADB: What took you so long to wake me up for the chapter.**  
 **I: Weeeell. Between reading, studying and doing important things *whisper" partying*end whisper* I had no time.**  
 **Dan: Can they still decide my fate in this blasted ff.**  
 **I: Maaayyybeee. Also the ones of you who had read some of the best DP ffs will recognize the hints. Bye for now buttercups.**


	5. BSWYTW part 3

**A** **N: I just realised that I had messed with the time gaps. I'm so sorry about that.**

Jazz woke up in her rebuild room. Saying that she was sad after she had calmed down about what happened was a lie. She was depressed. When she returned to school nobody was able to cheer up the girl. She didn't smile, laugh or have fun like she normally did. She only observed, studied like she always had and kept a ‚I-don't-give-a-fuck'face.

Maddie was in a similar position. She was sad, depressed and still so hard working. She put her attention on the household chores and her family but that was not enough to keep her thoughts away from Danny. Vlad thought that he died in the explosion. Ohh how wrong he was. Danny died while trying to repair the Ghost Zone Portal and became a ghost. So she put the ghost hunting business aside for now.

Jack was dealing with all this ordeal the best. He had done a lot of deep thinking. He didn't want to give up on ghosts but he couldn't get himself to hunt them she decided to research them. He became a Ghost Researcher. He spent most of his time in the new lab make useable gear to help people protect themselves from ghosts like the Ghost Shield. No weapons. Well... if you use the gear the right way it may be able to have the effect of a weak weapon. Like the ones which can only hurt the ghost. No destroying. The only problem is that: first-if he wants to research ghosts he will need ghosts; second-he has to persuade his wife to become a GR.

"Come on Maddie. I'm sure that you don't want to give up on ghosts. We can be researchers not hunters. There is a difference between the two. "Jack said. Maddie isn't an easy person to convince.

"I don't know Jack. What about Jazz? Won't she think that we don't care about the fact that her brother is a ghost now?" Maddie frowned. She didn't know what had possessed Jack. Their son had died little more than a week ago. She wasn't ready to return to the ghost business yet.

"But we do care. And that's why we'll research not hunt them. Also Jazzy-princes could help as well. I'm not good with all the psychology thing."

Maddie sighed. She knew how exited Jack could be. Even if this was only a fragment of how exited had ever been and never will be. "Why have you been in the lab without anything to research, Jack?"

It was the man's turn to sigh. "Mads we still a shield to protect ourselves from the ghosts. Look, how about this? I'll continue with the work and Jazz and you will join me when you are ready." He said with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

 **Meanwhile**

When Danny and Wulf entered the Clock Tower they were met with the song of time. A ghost stood in front of a viewing orb .He was pale blue with a scar across his left eye and violet cloak. A clock-like mechanism was embedded in his chest. He carried a violet staff with a clock held by a w-like head. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He was known by many names Time Keeper, Time Master, Old Timer (Dan), Clocky (Danny from different timeline) and Clockwork.

"Are you Clockwork? " Danny asked.

"Yes Daniel, I am. Sadly I will have to have you here linger then I originally expected. Come. We have work to do. First let's see the letter your guardian sent." He led Danny to an office-like room. It was full of bookshelves, chairs, coaches, tables and a desk. The little shelves had uncountable number of folders while the big shelves were full of books. The chairs, coaches and tables were arranged as if they were in a library. They were in the middle of the enormous room while the bookshelves and the desk surrounded them. Said desk was farthest from the door. It had a pencilcase, few unused sheds of paper, a quill and a thick book which's cover had been written in an ancient language which only a number of timeless ghosts could read. "Let's have a look at the letter, shall we?" And with that Clockwork sat on the chair behind the desk. He opened the letter and started reading it out loud."Dear Clockwork, I hope that the letter had got to you without problems. I will probably send Danny Phantom and Wulf to deliver it to you. I can't trust Bullet any more. Especially after the last time. I will appreciate it if you could at least hint me who will do a better job than him. I have went through the documents you sent me last month. They were of great help to track down the idiotic ghost who destroyed the statue of The Great One. I have mentioned Danny. He is a good boy as you already know. I was hoping that you will be able to teach him everything he needs to know about the Ghost Zone. How is going the search for the Black Diamond? I think that I have a lead so I sent a team to investigate it. I have a feeling that this is what we needed to find it. Oh and could you please tell the Observants to stop messing around with my work? Thank you in advance. Walker. Danny could you and Wulf find the book The Timelines? I would appreciate it if I was left alone to answer your guardian 's questions." While reading the letter Clockwork age changed from the ones of a young man to the ones of an elderly? When that change happened Danny blinked and guessed that this was one of the unique things which made the Time Master different from the other ghosts.

"OK. Venu Wolf. Ni havas libron por trovi.*" And with that Danny and Wulf went to search for the book." Let's get started with this letter." the Time Keeper thought.

As Danny and Wulf walked through the rows of bookshelves they noticed that there were symbols on them. The first symbol Danny saw looked like a sun and moon put over each other then he looked at one of the books under this section and Danny found out that it means space. Given that the book's name was The Timelines Danny thought that it will be in the section about time. Soon enough Wulf found a symbol which looked like a hourglass inside of a gear. It meant time. After that they saw that the books are arranged by language and name. The Timelines's cover looked like deep space, under the title there was a realistic image of a black hole. When Danny saw how the book looked like he couldn't wait to read it some day. When they got the book to Clockwork he had ended with writing the letter for Walker.

"On our way here we had to take a letter and two books for you from Ghost Writer."

"Hand them over."

"Ĉu vi povus Wulf... ?*" Wulf didn't waste a second and put them on the desk.

"I will take care of them later. As for now could you take the letter for Walker and the book I asked you to take and follow me?" While his words may fool everybody, his tone said what he truly meant. It wasn't a request. Danny nodded and did as he was told.

Clockwork led them back in the viewing room. There was a pedestal. There was a battled thermos. He took it in his hand and gave it to Danny. "Don't shake it... too much. There is a ghost inside of the thermos. When you go to your lair you will open it. Give Walker the letter as soon as possible as for the book, read it. After you are ready with The Timelines come here and I will give you the next book I have decided to give you." Danny took the thermos and clicked it to his belt and put the letter in the inside pocket of his suit wordlessly. It was originally made by his parents. They were ghost hunters. This pocket was big enough to hold three different blasters and a few other things without anyone realizing that they are there. How is it possible with the skin-thigh suit, nobody, even Clockwork, doesn't know. While Wulf took the book. After they bid good byes to the Time Keeper they left a yellow portal with many runes on it opened. A girl dressed in a gray top, a shade darker wedge, matching high-heeled combat boots, black belt which is used for the same purpose as Danny's and high-tech bracelets. Her hair was reaching her waist and it's color was something in between black and dark violet. Everything about her appearance screamed HUMAN warrior from IX century except the eyes. They were red but their color could change because of the different types of energy she could control.

"Interesting. It was indeed the best decision considering the circumstances Clocky." When she said 'Clocky' she let out a playful grin while Clockwork groaned and thought that she, sadly, had got her father's sense of humor.

"I know for sure that young Daniel will like the little surprise I have sent him through the thermos, Atlanta."

 **BEEP-BEEP-BEP**

"I have to go. Bye Clocky." And with that Atlanta disappeared in red light.

 **AN:**

 **Meanings: Come on Wulf. We've got a book to find.**

 **Could you please, Wulf…?**

 **Dan: Why, people? Why? What have I done to you? Ugh. This will be hell.**

 **Clockwork: Of course I could hear you when you commented my choice, Atlanta.**

 **I: O_O**


	6. BSWYTW last part-4

**AN: Hey. Thank you for your amazing reviews. Enjoy buttercups. ^_^**

Danny, Wulf and Bullet returned in the prison at the same time. While the young ghost and his new friend had finished their task successfully, Bullet and his team returned empty-handed. You might ask why. I will leave that to your imagination. For now. All three of them headed towards Walker's office. At the beginning they didn't knew that they had the same destination in mind but that became clear when they went to report. By then the warden was almost done with all of the paperwork. Wulf stayed behind, waiting for his boss to summon him. "I see that both of you have returned from your tasks but whether you have completed it is another question."

Bullet gulped rather loudly, feeling like he is alone with Walker. "We couldn't find Technus."

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH THAT YOU COULDN'T FIND HIM?" I am sure that everyone in the whole facility flinched while Bullet hid behind Danny. " **Out!** " Growled Walker, "Just get out of my sight." And Bullet ran away like a cat scared by Cujo in fight mode.

Walker signed, sat back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a long minute the warden looked at Danny and said, "How did it go?"

"Eh. It was ok. Clockwork sent this letter, a book called The Timelines and this thermos." Walker nodded while opening the letter. Unlike Clockwork, the warden didn't read it aloud. At times he chuckled and at other times he nodded or hummed in approval. "Well there is more work to do so let's get started. Organize these documents and take them to the accountancy. We have three hours left. They will be more than enough to finish the work from yesterday."

Danny nodded with determination in his eyes and started. The young Phantom was ready to help his guardian any way possible. Thankfully he wasn't some seven years ago kid. He was Danny Phantom the... eeeh... uuum... we don't know the ghost of what he is yet but I promise you that you will be the first to know. Though he is different from the other ghosts. He unlike any of the other ghosts, hadn't forgotten any little memory from his days of living. Oh no. They are actually with even more details then before the accident. Not that bothered him at all.

Danny was ready to take the documents to the accountancy when Walker started writing letters. He shrugged it of and went for the account- Wait. Where is that. "Where is the accountancy actually?" Walker's hand halted. "So that'is what I was forgetting. It's on the next level. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." And Danny left his guardian to write letters like his afterlife depends on it, to find the accountancy.

Walker was right. You must be blind to miss it. There were computers, desks and bookshelves everywhere but what was the most attention stealing was the enormous safe in the end of the room. A lady came and asked, "Are you the boy who came with Mr Walker for today's special event?"

"Yes. He asked me to bring these documents here."

"Oh, my. He did all these today." She exclaimed then she saw how nicely they were organized, "And they are so nicely organized. Did you organized them?" and her eyes shined like little stars.

"Yes, I did."

"Oh good. Please take this to Mr Walker. I think that he will need it. Oh and I am Tanq by the way."

"Danny Phantom. Why will he need them?"

"Oh. You will see. Just have in mind that you won't seeing Bullet any more." She winked at Danny and left to put the folders where they belong while he blinked, took the document and left for Walker's office.

 **Later**

There were only ten minutes until the end of the day and most of the workers were preparing to go home. In the last few hours Walker had written around fifteen letters and filled the mysterious file. Actually Tanq had heard her boss shaping at Bullet. That was the twentieth time only this month and it was only half through it. No one knew how the former second in command was able to piss of the warden so many times for some little time. I am pretty sure that even Frostbite had heard him shaping today. But don't worry Frostbite your ears are safe now because this was Bullet's last working day in the prison. Not that anyone except Walker and Tanq know that. So back Walker's office. They like the others were preparing to go home. How you may ask. Let's just say that the warden's office was a mess and still kinda is. Don't worry that won't last long."So how did you liked it today?" He wanted to know because one Why do parents want to know? and second he nodded a new second in command and after reading Clockwork's letter the younger of the two in the room was the first option and the best choice for that. He also needed help with finding the Black Diamond. If it is able to do what his research on it said then things in the Ghost Zone will get better.

"It was OK."

"Oh?"

"Ok. You caught me. It Was AMAZING. I met so many ghosts today and I think that I can call Wulf a friend. And Clockwork. Omg. I could practically feel him emit power and wisdom. And-" Walker chuckled. Danny was happily talking about his day and Walker was hardly understanding what he was hearing but he could understand from his charge's tone that he was happy and excited. "Then I will have to bring you with my every day."

"You will?"

"Yes, I will."

"Come it's time to go home." Danny nodded, ended with putting away the paper and went after Walker who was waiting for him with an amused smile.

"Are we gonna train tonight?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"That depends on you."

"What do you mean?"

"You will see. Anyway we will be using a different path. One with less doors."

"We are going to search for my lair?"

"Yes. I know that it's nothing compared to the Zone but-" Walker's explanation dyed in his throat when he saw Danny's face. Every little line of it screamed surprise. Not the bad kind, the good kind.

Hey. Is that black door on isle with Danny's name on it? It led to the hall. There were eleven doors in total. All but one were white wooden, the other one was black wooden. The room in front of the living room happened to be an office-like room. The rest of the rooms at this side of the hall were three bedrooms and a bathroom. Two of the bedrooms were guest rooms while the other bedroom was the master bedroom. At the other side of the hall there were a dinning room and a kitchen. The last door led to a training room.

Danny looked at the thermos on his belt, took it off and put it on the coffee table in the living room. "What now?"

"We can still bring your things here. That will be easy because you don't have many things right now and we will have more than enough time for some training. My lair is on only fifteen minutes flight. What do you say?"

"You are right as usually. Humm. Sounds like a plan."

Thirty-five minutes later Danny was putting his things away not that they were many. Five minutes later they were in the training room. "So what are we gonna do tonight?"

"I want to see how fast you can fly and try invisibility. That is all."

"Ok." Danny started started flying in circles faster and faster till he couldn't speed up. He got to 80 mph. That is a record considering that he got the hang of it. Walker was impressed. He had never seen someone get so fast in so little time.

"I saw enough. I will need you to be next to me for invisibility, okay?"

"Sure." Danny stopped flying sharply and landed next to Walker who was waiting patiently.

Walker holded out his hand, "You haven't used invisibility as far as I know so I will have to show you how it feels." Danny nodded and took his guardian's hand. Walker turned them invisible and Danny felt a strange yet familiar sensation. "Do you think you can manage invisibility alone?"

"I guess."

Walker let go of his invisibility and stepped aside. Danny remembered the sensation and felt it himself, without any help. He looked at Walker who was trying to find where Danny is. Then it hit him. He was invisible. Danny grinned. He floated behind Walker and screamed. Walker jumped and shouted out of fright. "Ha~ha~hah"

Walker blinked and saw Danny laughing on the floor. The boy had dropped his invisibility after he scared the ghosts out of him. The warden grinned mischievously and started torturing Danny. What this torture was, is unknown even to Clockwork.

When Walker was done, there were twenty minutes till he had to go back in his lair so he decided to drop the bomb, "Phantom, there is something I would like to ask from you. I know that it is too soon for me to ask for that but the circumstances forced me to."

"Walker, are you all right? You are scaring me."

"Do you remember the document Tanq sent me through you?"

"Yes."

"I fired Bullet. I could have done it earlier but there wasn't a good enough candidate for the job. Until now. You did great today. You completed every task I gave you unlike Bullet who had made twenty mistakes for two weeks. You are that candidate."

"You want me to be your second in command?"

"Yes. But know that once you decide on whether you will or won't become my second in command, you won't be able to back down from your decision so think carefully.

"I... I think that I will need some time to think through your offer. How about a week?"

"A week is fine. Now I have to go. See you soon Danny."

"See ya." Danny was sad that Walker had to go so he saw him off.

 ***CRASH***

That came from the living room. The thermos had fallen from the coffee table. Danny picked it up, opened the cap and pushed the release button. Seconds left in front of Danny stayed another ghost. He was about 26 human years. His body was muscular. He had a snow-white flaming hair with a ponytail, light blue skin and red eyes with dark lines around them. He had pointed ears, fangs and a goatee. He wore a black jumpsuit with white trim, white belt, black gloves and white boots. His cape was black on the inside and white on the outside. He had a flaming white D with a black p inside of it on his chest.

Danny was frightened only by his appearance. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. You have got a nice place here." The ghost frowned because he knew that Danny was afraid so he tried to ease his nerves and calm him down, even if a little bit, with distracting him. "Name's Dan Phantom by the way."

"Phantom? I'm Danny Phantom."

 _Sh*t._ "Umm."

"Who are you? And don't lie to me."

Dan signed, "Long story-shot I am your older alternative version."

 ***Tup***

Hey, did Danny fainted? Yes he did.

 **AN: Isn't Walker kinda OCC? Oh, well... I will do my best to write him the way he is supposed to be when he is in public.**

 **PbADB: How do you like it so far people?**

 **I: Please forgive me dear readers, I will leave the Pbs, except PbADB, alone for now(they are four in total).**

 **Clockwork: Please PM her the answer to this question: What is** **the** **school program** **in USA? And what classes do you have?** **Also sent an example(the program).**

 **I: CLOCKWORK! Don't mind him people.**

 **Dan: Have a look at the poll.**

 **I: I'm gonna kill you.**

 **Dan: You can't kill what is already dead.**

 **I: Oh, you think so?*Evil grin. I put out an ectoranioum sword and attack* Think again sweetie.**

 **Danny: What did I miss?**

 **PBs: You don't want to know.**

 **Danny: OK.**


	7. The week

A groan filled the room. Danny was awake. He looked around and black and white room met him. The red eyed teen recognized the room as his master bed room. How did he get here? He didn't remember getting in there. Oh yes, he fainted in the living room. Dan must have carried him to his bed. Why did he faint in the first place?he was talking with Dan and- Oh. So, it wasn't a dream. "You're awake."

"AH!" Wow. Nice fall Danny.

Danny looked up and saw none other than Dan Phantom. The white haired ghost frowned at Danny's reaction to his voice. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Dan's voice was full of concern.

"You have a lot of to explain."

"And I will. But first take a shower have breakfast and read the first chapter of Clockwork's book. I'll leave you till you are ready."

"OK."

 **Two hours later**

"Ok. Start explaining."

Dan took one big calming breath, "I, unlike you, remained half alive, half dead. Just like you I got control over my basic abilities and others. About six mounts after I become a halfa, I met the only other halfa, Vlad Plasmious. He wanted to kill dad, merry mom and, after he found out about me, take me under his wing or in other words-make me his son. Soon came the C.A.T. I somehow got the answers and because of the ghost hunting I hardly slept and studied so you can imagine why I took the chance to cheat the test to get a high mark. That act of rare selfishness cost me my friends, family and teacher. Only the other halfa could fell a portion of the pain I had so I went to him but the pain didn't leave like the one from an injury. It got stronger and stronger, till I could not last any more. The pain become too much, too unbearable. I wanted it to go away. And it did but with a price. I lost my human half and took away and absorbed Vlad's ghost half. Ten years later I was put in the Fenton Thermos, which was two years ago."

"Wow. Just wow. You had been through more emotional and physical pain then me and I had died in our parents' portal. I am sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. Though, I would like to know if you want me to stay here, with you, and help you any way possible?"

Ok, that is the second bomb for this week. "I don't see why you can't stay here. Also, I don't think that you have anywhere else to go."

"True." Dan smiled like for the first time since he was let out from his (uncomfortable) prison.

"Sooo, what now?"

"I didn't know. You can read the book if you want, explore the GZ, train or keep me company. It's all up to you." Dan was secretly hoping for training of something which includes him.

"I would like to train but the book is so interesting and I want to find new friends."

"Looks like someone won't have problems with duplication when he is powerful enough for it. Anyway, we could train till it's lunch time if there is something which you feel like eating." Dan couldn't wait till they start training. Yes, Danny have formed only a week ago but that doesn't mean that he couldn't start getting a hold on his new abilities as long as he doesn't over do it.

"Come on then."

 **Later**

Dan have never seen anybody learn to control their power that fast. If Danny kept it up he would be as powerful as Dan was when he became a full ghost in no time. He was flying with 90 mph and his invisibility seems to be under control so Dan decided to test Danny's other basics: super straight, speed and intangibility. When they were done with the training room it was too late for lunch and too early for dinner so they decided to read from The Timelines.

"You did a lot more better than I expected given the fact that you became a ghost a week ago."

"You think so?" His only response was a nod, "Awesome."

Dan smiled at Danny, "Well I hope that you will continue getting stronger at the same rate and you will be as powerful as me in less than eight years."

"Hear this: … _There are so many timelines_ _that even I cannot count them. Actually,_ _their_ _count is infinity. When I or any other person who is granted access_ _to see them, they will see many, crossing webs starting from cores, who start of other cores like a family tree. There is_ _not_ _first core which from are coming other cores._

 _The timelines consist_ _from the strings_ _which cross_ _between each other. The strings show how many cores influence on the one you are watching from. Every core has got a_ _prime line. They are the ones which are the first from the core. Many similar_ _lines 'like' to stay near each_ _other. When put together, they are called_ _time streams. They work like the_ _filter from_ _Fanfiction. When these_ _streams are gathered_ _together they form sectors and these sectors make the Time Universe._

 _Honestly, Danny, I know so many versions of you, yet I haven't met them all. Funny, isn't it?_ _This only shows that even I can't know them all..._

What does that mean?"

"I have no idea. Let's continue reading. "

"… _Oh, and Dan? Be careful. Don't scare the crap out of Walker._ "

Dan and Danny looked at each other, "I don't want to read anymore at the moment." They said at the same time.

"So, what now?" Asked Danny.

"No idea... Actually, how are you with hand to hand combat?"

"I haven't trained any combat since mom's last attempt to teach me some Kung-Fu."

"We will have to change that, won't we? No matter what you decide to do with Walker's offer, you will need to know how to fight without your powers. Only muscle and brain."

"Why brain?" Danny is so cute when puzzled.

"Because, Danny, if you aren't smart you might get out numbered or out powered because you didn't have a plan. The plan, Danny, is important because it might be enough to bring your enemy to their knees. But don't worry about that right now, you have a lot of time for that. We can start with combat though."

Danny didn't know how to respond to that so he changed the subject, "Is there anything ghosts can do around here?"

"Some of them are bend of world domination or destruction. Others have got to follow their obsessions like Walker, Clockwork or Emma the Lunch Lady. Her meals are the best in the U.S. part of the GZ. Some ghosts may be bent on world domination only because of their obsession combined with their personality."

"What about you?"

Is it me or Dan looks like he wants to cry himself to death, "You know that I used to halfa, right? Well I had to hide that fact from our parents. Before the C.A.T. my obsession was to protect our friends and family but that meant that I had to protect the whole city as well. After I became like this I didn't have many things to do couse many ghosts already hated me but few were nice to me." Dan chuckled with nostalgia for the past,"These were some of the best moments of my afterlife. But everything good has got to come to end. The Observants tried to arrest me more then once for things I hadn't done yet. Then on the third year as a full ghost I found my obsession and everything went downhill for both dimension cause of that." Oww. The sad apology expression does not suit you Dan. I want to see you smile again.

"What were these good moments you mentioned?" Ah there it is.

"First I went to the Far Frozen. Their leader, Frostbite, used to be a great friend of mine. He taught me control over my elements: cold and hot energy. Also there are the best conditions for winter sports. And next are the Dragon Kingdom. Princess Dora...Um... Used? to be their leader. There wasn't much to do then help get used to the technology back then. These were the few moments of pure happiness for me."

Next five days were filled with training, talking, meeting the neighbors and reading. Gees that book was so strange. That thing was sometimes practically talking to him. He didn't like it. But he liked his neighbor Ember. She was a rock star. Too sad that she didn't want to be disturbed any time soon though she mentioned something about writing her first duet.

… Strange...

Tonight though, things will definitely change. For one Dan and Danny's relationship and let's not forget Walker's offer. Danny is almost sure what his choice is. Almost. And Walker hadn't visited Danny since the beginning of the week. Our hero figured that the warden was simply giving him some time to think.

"Incredible. If some other ghost judged how long you have been a ghost by your basic, he would guess a month while you have been a ghost for almost two weeks. I don't know you get powerful so fast. It's unexpected but nice surprise."

 ***Hiccup***

Danny hiccupped a blue vapor. Dan snickered and coughed in his arm pathetically to try to hide his laugh.

"It's not funny." Pouted Danny.

"Yes, it is. Sorry Danny. Come on. The postman will be here in a few se- *** KNOCK** **-KNOCK** **-KNOCK** ***** -conds."

"How did you knew that?"

"It's Tuesday. Mail day."

"Oh. What was the thing I hiccuped?"

"It was your Ghost Sense." When they opened the door, they were met with a long haired old ghost in postal uniform. He was called Kyle and his was holding a letter.

"I have a letter for Danny Phantom."

"That's me." Said Danny while taking the letter, "Thanks... uh..."

"Kyle." Said Dan, "He is knew here."

Kyle nodded in understanding and left to deliver the other letters.

"Well?"

"It's from Walker. He wants me to come at 12:00 o'clock straight tomorrow to tell him my decision about his offer. *trying to look innocent* Do you want to make baked chicken and potatoes?"

Dan hummed, trying to not show that he had seen the false innocent expression, "Sounds good."

 _Everything was hot._

 _Wait. It was cold._

 _No. It was both._

 _I was_ _burning and cooling him as if something was ripping out his core._

 _They stopped. Danny looked around himself and saw Dan. His hands_ _were clenched in fists, he was shaking and looked ready to drop to the ground_ _and cry in grief. There was another human_ _looking Danny who was running towards the place Dan was facing._

 _Nasty Burger._

 _There were Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, Tucker_ _and Mr._ _Lancer. The vat of Nasty Sause exploded before_ Danny _could get even in range for the explosion to hurt_ _him if we don't count a few bruises_ _and cuts. Dan dropped,_ _doing his best to not break_ _down, in vain. Tears dropped_ _on the ground, "I am sorry. So, so, so, very sorry."_

 _The ground,_ _literally, ate Danny._

 _Red. Red. RED._

 _Everything was red. The floor, the couch, the stairs, the inventions with the familiar Fenton Works sign._

 _EVERYTHING!_

 _DanThere_ _were eight figures. They were fighting. Two of them were_ _his parents. Danny and Dan were fighting side by side with his parents against other four ghosts. Three of them looked like vultures and the other looked like a vampire. Then all the figures started_ _to..._

 _... Melt._

 _So did Danny._

*Gasp* *Paint* *Gasp* *Paint* *Gasp* *Paint* *Gasp* *Paint* *Gasp* *Paint*

What a dream.

No wait. A Nightmare.

Danny felt the childish need have somebody to hold him after such nightmare. Like his mom when he was five. So he went in Dan's bed and snuggled with him.

" 'Night 'lil 'bro."

"'Night big 'bro."

 **AN**

 **Atlanta: COME BACK HERE SO I CAN DESTROY YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!**

 **Writer's Block: Ha-ha-haa! You'll never catch** **me.**

 **Muses: *start shooting* DIE BLOCK. DIE. DIE. DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

 **Everybody: *facepalm***

 **Dan: Atlanta, weren't** **you** **going to say something to your readers?**

 **Atlanta: Huh? Oh. You are right Dan. I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ELLIE, L.S., LPK9, KIRA8428, PEARL84, MIHANE100, GHOTANIMAL,DEADLYDAISY8O8** **AND YOU, MY DEAR READERS. So I want you to meet my four muses. They joined us today.**

 **Dan muse: Sup?**

 **Vlad muse: Hello.**

 **Danny muse: Hi.**

 **Valerie muse: Hello.**


	8. The answer

Danny was pretty comfortable being held by those arms holding him hostage to his brother's powerful chest. He felt like they were trying to protect him from any harm. Well, they did indeed protected him. From nightmares. Danny opened his eyes and saw Dan. He was still asleep. How did he get here? Then it hit him. The nightmare. And the the two minutes being awake after it. Thanks to Jazz the black haired ghost knew that the subconsciousness held all the truth a person could. And that somebody's subconsciousness would show up when they are half asleep.

Danny looked at the clock and saw that it's too early to get up. Also, Dan was always awake at 7 o'clock straight. Danny tried to get up and escape the future embarrassment. No success.

Oh look. It's 7 o'clock already.

"Good morning Danny." The black-haired teen could practically feel the smile in Dan's voice. Dan sighed, "It's been a while since my last hug. It feels nice. But I can tell that something is bothering you. What is it?"

"I don't know if my decision will be the right one. What if I am too weak to be his second in command or disappoint him. I don't want to get his hopes up for nothing. I-"

"- Danny, you can't disappoint him or get his hopes up for nothing. He chose you because he trusts you. You have yet to get more powerful. You have formed two weeks ago after all. Also, I know that you will be a great second in command because you are a born leader."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. Or better yet we are. In my timeline I led a group of ghosts to bring down the ghost king Pariah Dark. He was freed by Vlad Plasmius. The only halfa in this timeline."

"Wow."

"Let's get up now, shall we? We have a whole day up ahead of us."

"Oh? Um. Yeah." Danny had just realized that his older brother had let him go.

They got up and did their morning routines. I wasn't long before it was time for Danny to head for the Ghost Prison.

"Do you want me to come with you. I know the GZ like the back of my hand."

"I don't see why not and you are right I need a map or guide until I know my way around here."

"I can draw you a map if you'd want me to when we come back."

Danny nodded while locking the door leading towards his lair. Wordlessly he and Dan headed towards the Ghost Prison.

"So, do you want a tour of Ghost Zone on your free day?"

"Yes, I do. Actually, Dan have you seen vulture like ghosts?"

"Were they three?"

"Yeah. There was that vampire like ghost. He had black hair, navy colored skin, fangs and white and red hazmat and a cape like yours. Do you know them?"

Dan frowned after he heard the description of the four ghosts. He was unsure whether he should tell Danny about them or not, "Unfortunately, yes. The vultures work for the other ghost you described. He is the halfa I told you about. They were in your dream, weren't they?"

The younger of the two nodded, "Mmhmm."

Dan was conflicted. Since he opened the portal, he would have occasionally dreams about the future. Sometimes they would be good, other times-bad. He would ask Clockwork about that. As soon as possible, "Danny I will have leave you at the prison alone. I don't know how long it will be before I am done so will you able to find your way back if you have finished before me?"

Danny thought about that for a second and answered his brother's question, "Honestly, I don't know."

"Then we have two opportunities: you wait for me to pick you up while you do whatever you want in there or you will have Walker escort you home if I haven't come to get you before the end of the workday. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, it is. Where are you going?"

"To Clockwork's. I want to ask him something as soon as possible. It's really important Danny."

"Well, thank him for the really strange and confusing book."

Dan chuckled, "Heh. I will." Dan frowned, "I guess it's time for me to go." He really didn't want to leave his little brother but he had to get going if he wanted to get back on time, "See ya later Danny." He almost missed Danny's response because of the speed which he was flying with.

"See ya."

Dan sighed. Now that he was away from the teen he could think clearly about his past, present and future. His obsession was changing. It was like some sick combination of his first and second one. He was ready on everything to protect the people he cared about. Even if it meant to be as reckless and merciless he used to be in his timeline. His failed plan to ensure his existence taught him a few lessons about his ways. And would The Old Timer answer his questions? He hoped he would.

Walker was indeed expecting him. Normally the guards would allow ghosts who worked in there of had an appointment with the warden or somebody else. On his way to Walker's office he saw Selen, "Hey, kid. Heard that you found your lair a week ago. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Selen." Danny really liked Selen. She had leaf green eyes and nicely styled blood red waist long hair. She was like him. A teen who died and grow up body and soul vise yet she was acting like the humans of Jazz's age. But if the situation requires it she can be as serious as every responsible person. No matter the age.

"I also heard that you might be the new sec in command. So have you decided yet?"

"Yes I have. But I am nervous though. Wat if I disappoint him?" Even after his brother's assurance he didn't believe in himself.

"You? Disappoint Walker? You must be kiddin' with me. You'll be the last ghost to disappoint him."

"If you say so."

"I've got to go. Just know that he really cares about you and that he will always support you no matter what you decide." She is also very wise.

Danny smiled, "Thanks. I appreciate it. Latter."

Selen grinned, "Later kid."

 ***knock* *knock* *knock***

Walker looked up at the clock from his paperwork and saw that it was 12 o'clock straight, "Enter." He put away his work to give Danny his full attention who entered nervously, "Are you nervous?"

*nod* *nod*

Walker smiled, "Don't be. No matter what you have decided I won't think any less of you if this is why you are nervous."

Danny gulped. One could practically see the gears turning in his head while he was trying to find a way to start his monologue. Danny sighed, "You see, I had more then enough time to think about your offer and it has it's ups and downs. To begin with it will help me explore the Ghost Zone and meet ghosts. Also I know almost all of the rules by heart which are reasonable by the way, so it won't be a problem to follow them and make sure that they are followed and I am believed to be a natural leader and let's not forget that I am thick headed and so stubborn which can be a good thing in correct situation. On the other hand, I have been a ghost for two weeks and I don't think that this is an advantage because I lack experience. Also I will have less time for myself and Dan and training which he is helping me with. But *inhale* I can only hope that I won't disappoint you."

Walker could only blink until he understand what exactly Danny meant with his last sentence. The warden couldn't peel off the happy smile of his face, "You are accepting my offer?" Danny nodded but when he was about to respond Walker cut him off, "Come on we have to take your measures for your uniform and order for your badge to be made." Danny was freaked out from Walker. He was acting like Tucker in the Nasty Burger when promised free food. Walker blinked, "Excuse my behavior. I am just exited. Come now. We have work to do." It was Danny's turn to blink. Uniform? Badge? He needed theses?

 _Go with the flow if you are not certain what to do right now._

Wait? What? What was that voice? It came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It was like it came from his head. Nah. He was only hearing things. Right? Another thing to ask Dan about.

"Umm."

"Don't be afraid. You are not the first one to go to George and you won't be the last."

"What? I am not afraid. I was only lost in thought."

Walker only raised a questioning eyebrow at Danny's response, "Anyway we have to get going before hen decides to leave." The warden opened the door ang let his soon-to-be second in command to exit his office first, "So you said that you have been training. Did you learn something new you have been making sure that you've got your basic under control?"

"Both. I mean that I have been keeping an eye on my basic and the only new thin i learned was how to throw a proper punch. Dan said that he won't be forcing me to learn something before I am ready. Whatever that means."

"It means that he won't expect you to be using ecto-blasts before you have this ability. But until and after then you will be using the weapons every second in command is supposed to use."

"Tell me more about what I am supposed to do as your second in command. I don't know much about what I am supposed to do."

"Don't worry about that right now. I will explain it to you later."

"Okay. Thanks."

 **Meanwhile**

Dan stared at the Clock Tower's entrance. "It's all or nothing." He said. The ghost shook his head at his own antics and entered the time keeper's lair. He spotted Clockwork observing the timeline looking quite annoyed, "Observants?" Asked the specter with raised eyebrow, "Honestly I don't know how do you put up the eyeballs. But that is not the reason why I am here."

"You are here to ask questions."

"That I am but I don't want your typical cryptic messages. No, I need a straight forward answers."

"Then you will have to earn them."

"How?" If Dan had to be honest he didn't expect The Time Keeper to give the answers he needs even for a prize.

"A mission for each question."

"What missions?" At this question Clockwork shoot a rare mischief filled smile to the Ghost Slayer.

*gulp* "I won't like this, will I?"

 **AN: Are you reading my ANs dear readers and fellow writers? Please tell me that I am not writing this little pieces of % &# for nothing.**

 **Atlanta: *eyetwitch* Writer Blocker leave me ALONE.**

 **WB: Can't do so dear girl. Can't do so.**

 **Atlanta: How is that you can tolerate him GW?**

 **GW: I can't.**

 **Muses: *groan***

 **Atlanta: Danny can your parents install a Plasmius Ghost Shield.**

 **Danny: Yes, they can. But why do... oh I see. That is a very good idea.**

 **Unnamed PB: What is a Plasmius Ghost Shield?**

 **PBABD: You will see.**


	9. HELP!

Hello buttercups!

I need your help. I can't come up with two of the missions. I except you to send your ideas through reviews. Please don't forget that I can't use all of them so don't be disappointed if I don't use your idea. Also I might use more then two of them so I might use them later. Thank you in advance.


	10. Mission1,2,3 READY!

**ALERT! Spoiler for GK**.

Dan and Clockwork had decided that the white-haired murderer will go through a mission per a day because each one will take too much time to complete. The first one was simple: Catch a ghostly monster. The poor thing used to feed off ghosts. Skulker had tried more than once to skin it's pelt but he was always lucky to get away with his afterlife. But he isn't the most powerful ghost to ever exist. Dan sought out the hunter and persuade him to help him to track down the monster. Skulker was not sure that it was a good idea but if it's the monster the unknown specter wants, he will have him.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked the hunter.

"Would I seek it out if I wasn't?"

"Fine. Be careful. I will stay here in case you need help. I hope that you survive."

Dan smirked, "Don't worry I will survive but it won't." And with that he flew of to attack the beast. It will be an understatement to say that Dan won this fight pretty easily. Skulker was, of course, surprized. The timeless ghost gave the dead beast to Skulker and left to check in with Clockwork. And thirty-seven years later the new dragon prince will rule the Dragon Kingdom without the dangerous monster hunting his people, for a thousand years to come.

The question Dan asked,was weather Danny had the same ability about the future like Dan or not. Clockwork answered that Danny has the same visions through dreams.

Dan's second mission was to go in the G.I.W. headquarters and retrieve the Eternal Book. This book has viewed time since the beginning of time itself. This book practically knows even more than Clockwork himself.

So Dan traveled through time and space and he landed in front of the G.I.W Headquarters. He went in unseen and took the book. After that he destroyed the facility. The ghost hunters off course tried to stop him bit to no avail.

Dan's second question was about the time when Danny's dream would come true. The answer was that it is going to take place on Danny's first death day.

On the next day Dan was send in another alternative timeline. In this one Danny hadn't fully died but he was also becoming the ghost king. There was only one problem. G.I.W. somehow were able to steal the crowns and rings of power of the king and queen. Dan's objective- retrieve the items.

Dan traveled to that timeline and allied with the young king. They made a plan in which Danny will distract the agents and Dan will take the objects.

"Why do I have to go in and out unseen again?"

"Because once they realize that I was only a diversion I should be already crowned. And you are the only one who can hide himself from their radars successfully."

Dan nodded, realizing that Danny's simple plan fool proof.

 **Later**

"So when is the crowning ceremony?"

"This weekend. I my fiance will marry right before that." After this sentence Danny adopted a dreamy look.

"Is she Sam?"

"What? No. She is a full human. The queen must be a ghost or a halfa. But mum doesn't have a problem with my future wife which is good."

"Who is the lucky lady then?"

"Dora." Only Dora's was enough to return the dreamy look and to even steal Danny's attention from reality so Dan didn't bother with him and just left to see Clockwork to ask his lat question.

This time the timeless ghost asked about his obsession. He was concerned that it might couse him to do something he will regret later but Clockwork assured the distressed ghost that his obsession will not force him to do something like that. Yes it is morphing into something he could not see through his time mirrors but it's changing for the better.

Once Dan returned to his, now, timeline, he decided to check up on his little brother and found him spending some half quality half preparing for his duties as second in command time with Walker. The kid is getting attached to him. Thought Dan. Then again, so is the warden.

He left to meet Skulker, having nothing better to do.

* * *

The second Dan's feet touched the ground on Skulker's island in the jungle part, he heard a voice, "You are back. Any new prays to go after.? The powerful ghost smiled genuinely for once at his soon to be friend.

"Nahh. I had nothing better to do and thought 'why not see good ole Skulker?'" He replied and turned towards said ghost who was behind him.

* * *

Walker and Danny were going through the book with rules to see if Danny have got everything right when an officer came in the warden's office and said, "Sir, the badge and uniform are ready. George said that he wants to see how Phantom looks like in the new uniform."

Walker nodded and stood up from his favorite chair and said, "Let's go then Phantom."

He and his second-in-command-from-tomorrow went silently to to George's office to try and get the first uniform for a second in command in centuries.

As they walked down the hall Danny started, "Soo... We went through everything except my duties. Are they that bad?" Teased the black haired teen.

Walker cracked an amused smirk and replied, "No, they aren't but they are many. Some are simple last minute tasks while others are missions which take days to be finished. Explaining them will take a while." Said that warden as they took a turn. At the end of the hall stood a lone door. It lead to the nightmare of every new soldier in the prison, George's office and workshop. He was know with his brutal ways to take measures, explosive personality and endless personal questions. Thankfully Danny didn't know these things about him. Yet. Then again, Maddie, somehow was even worse.

When they got to the door it opened on its own and then they heard a squeaky voice shout, "I am behind that... wall boys~. So come here, come here~." Walker grimaced and looked like he wanted to bolt out of the room. He looked at Danny and he was shocked. Ha saw only curiosity in the young ghost's face. Yes curiosity. Danny is curios about this ghost who he knew for only twenty minutes in total. Ha wanted to know why he was so... feared.

"Now, now don't be afraid Mr. Walker and little Danny. Come, come, so that we can see how your new uniform looks on you~." Walker steeled himself and went towards the owner of the voice, George. Danny followed his father figure wordlessly... Where did that come from? Oh well it doesn't matter.


End file.
